


I've got you

by potatogestapo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Clarke, Clarke Griffin takes care of Lexa right back ;))), Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Comfort Sex, Community: smut_fest, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lexa Takes Care of Clarke Griffin, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sad Clarke, Smut, Table sex sorry not sorry, abby's a douche and Lexa is the greatest girlfriend ever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Clarke sighs deeply, tugging at her sock in frustration, and you can practically see the cogs turning in the blonde’s head. “You need a distraction,” you state promptly, smirking when Clarke turns to look at you in confusion.“Like what?” a hint of amusement creeps its way onto Clarke’s face, and you know you’re on the right track.“It’s been forever since I’ve watched you come”.orClarke and Lexa are cute and hot as fuck and Lexa is the best girlfriend ever. There's fluff and smut and just a teeny smidge of angst, but that's why we have Lexa The Lover, here to rescue Clarke from sadness with kisses, orgasms and hot cocoa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that this work has been nominated for best smutty one-shot on clexafanfictionawards.tumblr.com ! What!! Thank you so much to whoever nominated me, and for reading this obviously. I love you all!

You look up when you hear the lock click in the front door. “Clarke?” you push your glasses further up on your nose and set your laptop down when you don’t get a response. There’s shuffling out in the hallway, the clink of keys hitting the kitchen counter and then the sound of the fridge opening and closing. “Clarke, baby?” you try again. A sigh from the kitchen fills the silence, and then there’s more shuffling before Clarke turns the corner and enters the living room. Your heart breaks a little when you see her.

Her shoulders are slumped, her eyes are puffy and red and there’s a look of defeat on her face that sends you shooting up from the couch in a matter of seconds.  
“Oh, _baby_ , that bad?” you wrap your arms around her and she nuzzles into your neck instantly, her hands bunching up your shirt against your stomach.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you try gently, smoothing your hands up and down her back, kissing the top of her head. It pains you to see her like this; so raw and vulnerable, defeated. She shakes her head and sighs deeply, clutching your shirt harder. “We had a fight about dad again. I just… I don’t want to talk about my mom right now” she whispers, and you nod against her hair, gently coaxing her to sit on the couch with you. You pull her into your lap, wrapping your long arms around her to hold her close, and she kisses your neck softly before burrowing her head in your chest. You sit in silence for a while, rocking her slowly, wiping the few tears that roll down her cheeks every once in a while with the pad of your thumb.

“I’m going to make you a cup of tea.” you murmur, tilting her chin up to kiss her cheek, and a beautiful little blush creeps up to where your lips meet her skin. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She smiles tiredly at you in response before tugging you down for a soft kiss, and sighs into your lips. “You’re so good to me,” she whispers, tracing your cheekbones with her fingertips.  
“Anything for the girl I love” you murmur back, gently shifting your body to place her down on the soft cushions. “I love you too” you hear her breathe as you pad your way into the kitchen to put the kettle on, and you blush because honestly, hearing her say it never gets old. 

As you fish out the tea bags from the cupboard you feel two arms snake around your waist and a pair of lips brushing against the base of your neck. You shiver involuntarily. Clarke has that effect on you; you never quite get used to her soft touches and whispers of endearment. You think you couldn’t love anyone more than you love her.

A comfortable silence surrounds you as you stand in her arms, your bodies swaying slowly to the hum of the refrigerator, the sounds of the outside world muffled by the gentle love you share. You turn around in her hold and circle your arms around her neck, leaning down to catch her lips in a warm kiss, feeling her relax against you. She’s still sad, you can see it in the way she can’t quite lift her eyes to meet yours, and you stroke her cheeks with as much love as you can manage. 

“It’s going to be alright, love. I know it.” She sighs at your words, not from defeat, but definitely from exhaustion. You feel yourself biting the inside of your cheek in frustration at Clarke’s mother. How Abby could even think about hurting Clarke like this is beyond you. You don’t even know what she’s said this time, and you know it’s not that simple, that they’ve had disagreements since Jake’s death that are rooted way too deep for an easy fix, but you can’t help but feel a surge of protectiveness towards the beautiful blonde in your arms. After all, she’s the love your life. You’d to anything for her.

She reluctantly pulls out of your embrace to let you get back to the kettle, but not without giving you a smile that’s so full of love and trust you feel like your heart is about to burst. Fuck, you’re gay. And you’re so, so in love.

You kiss her cheek and turn around to dip the tea bag in the cup as you listen to her muffled footsteps; absentmindedly stirring the water whilst your mind wanders to the last time Clarke came home after an argument with her mother.

 

__

_“Ugh, I can’t fucking stand her!” Clarke slams the front door so hard the walls rattle, and you’re up on your feet instantly. You watch Clarke carefully as the blonde storms through the kitchen and into your bedroom, and you hear her throw the contents of her purse haphazardly on the dresser, cursing under her breath the whole time. A loud bang followed by a muffled cry of pain rings through the hallway._

_“Clarke?” You scramble to the bedroom, instantly flushed with worry for your love, and halt abruptly in the doorway when you see her. Clarke is on the floor, pouting up at you with the most adorable expression, eyes crinkled in irritation as she holds the offending object in her left hand, her right hand rubbing her toes. “I dropped your stupid Law book on my stupid foot” she huffs, cheeks turning slightly red when you struggle to hold in your laughter._

_“Oh, baby, come here” you coo, leaning down to help Clarke stand. The blonde just swats your hand away as her pout increases, and crosses her arms stubbornly, earning another laugh from you. “I don’t need your stupid, sexy Law hands to get up, I can do it on my own” she whines. You grin, raising an eyebrow at your girlfriend’s antics. “You think my hands are sexy?” your voice is dripping with mirth. Clarke turns to stare at you like you’re the most annoying human being ever. “You know better than anyone what your hands do to me,” she smirks after a moment, rolling her eyes and wagging her finger at you, before turning back to rubbing her foot._

_You can see the way Clarke struggles with her anger, the way her grip tightens around the leather bindings of your book. Abby apparently couldn’t manage to keep her thoughts to herself this time either. What a surprise. You respect Abby immensely, both for her achievements in life and for her fierce loyalty towards those she loves, but you can’t help but feel your anger bubbling up inside you at the thought of the older woman. After Jake’s death Abby had turned cold and closed off, taking to work like it was her own child, effectively leaving the very real child she has alone to fend off her own grief. You were there to pick up the pieces, and while your love for Clarke means you would gladly be there for her whenever she needs you, you can’t help but be annoyed with Abby. Losing a lover is absolutely heartbreaking; you, of all, know that. You still keep the memory of Costia close to your heart, even after all these years. But losing a father_ and _a mother, all in a matter of weeks… You can’t even begin to understand how Clarke has managed to stay so strong._

 _Clarke sighs deeply, tugging at her sock in frustration, and you can practically see the cogs turning in the blonde’s head. “You need a distraction,” you state promptly, smirking when Clarke turns to look at you in confusion. “Like what?” a hint of amusement creeps its way onto Clarke’s face, and you know you’re on the right track._  
_“It’s been forever since I’ve watched you come” you husk, inching closer to Clarke. Clarke rolls her eyes, but shivers visibly. “We had sex this morning, babe. In bed_ and _in the shower.” She chuckles, leaning towards you as well._  
_“Like I said… Forever” you tug at the collar of Clarke’s pale blue shirt, the one that makes her eyes pop, the one that accentuates her breasts to the point of leaving your panties uncomfortably damp, and close the distance between you._

_You take Clarke’s lower lip roughly between your teeth, teasing it with your tongue, and you growl when you feel Clarke’s hands trying to undo the buttons on your shirt. “Hands off, Griffin.” Clarke whines impatiently, chasing your lips when you lean back. “But I miss your abs” she pouts, putting on her best puppy eyes. You almost break. Almost._

_You shake your head humorously and skate your hands over Clarke’s breast, already feeling two pert nipples press against your palms. “This is about you, Clarke.” You smirk, squeezing pointedly at her name. Clarke gasps and leans into your touch. You retract your hands, chuckling at the blonde’s protests before getting up and sitting down on the bed. Clarke scrambles after you, but stops abruptly when you put up a hand in warning._

_“Clothes. Off. Now.” You smirk at the visible shiver that runs through Clarke’s body, and your smirk only grows when she practically rips her top off, her pants and underwear following suit in a matter of seconds. Finally completely naked, she stands before you in anticipation, obviously enjoying the authority you have claimed for the night._

_You rake your eyes slowly down her body, revisiting every detail; the jut of her elegant collarbones, her smooth, toned arms with the few flecks of green and brown left from her last painting session, the dip of her waist, her thick thighs and the soft patch of blonde curls between them._

_Her skin is creamy white except for the slight blush across her chest and_ oh my god.  
Clarke’s breasts may be your absolute favorite part of her body; they’re full and soft and slightly droopy, and her nipples are fat and pink and oh so stiff. Fuck. _Your mouth waters._

_Somewhere in the midst of your silent ogling you catch her rubbing her thighs together with a sigh, and you immediately snap your eyes up to hers and quirk an eyebrow in warning. She responds with a pout, and she looks so fucking adorable you just want to let her have her way with you. But you don’t, not yet. Instead you trail your hands down your own torso, stopping to pinch your nipples slightly, and you gasp when Clarke growls. She huffs when you pinch them again, clearly dissatisfied with not being the one to make you squirm._

_You let your hands travel further down, squeezing your hips and scratching against the fabric of your shirt, before your long, slender fingers grip the hem. Clarke licks her lips as she watches transfixed, and you catch a glimpse of something dripping down the inside of her thigh._

_Slowly you begin tugging your shirt up, arching your back and revealing, first, the v-shaped dip of your abdominal muscles. You make sure to flex them just a little extra as the shirt slips further up your body. You pause when you reach the bottom of your breasts, and quirk your eyebrow at her in silent teasing. Clarke whines in response, clearly getting fidgety with the way you are intent on making her wait. Her eyes are practically black with lust, the ocean blue of her irises trapped in a thin circle along the outlines of her dilated pupils._

_When she whines for the third time, you’re unable to make her wait any longer, and you make haste of removing the rest of your clothes, leaving just your black compression shorts on, and you crawl further up the bed to lean against the headboard. It’s Clarke’s turn to rake her eyes over your exposed breasts and stomach, and it’s clear in the way her body flushes even further that she likes what she sees._

_Who are you kidding, you know she practically worships your body; she's told you countless times how you affect her, how wet you make her. Usually, the admissions are muffled into your lips, your skin or, better yet, your cunt, as she coaxes you higher and higher. The affection she shows is mostly innocent and sweet, but somehow it never fails to make you drenched and aching for her._

_“Come here,” you breathe, your voice raspy and low. “Slowly.” You quirk a finger at her, and Clarke’s reaction to your command shows instantly on her face. This time she's the one that’s smirking, and she makes a point of taking her time with her first tentative steps towards the bed. Her hips sway seductively, the insides of her thighs glisten with her arousal, and she runs her hands through her hair while watching you through her eyelashes. She puts on her best look of innocence as she climbs onto the bed, crawling towards you on all fours, making sure to lean down to brush her nipples against your calves and thighs teasingly. You shudder in response, and a surprised yelp escapes you when she surges forward to suck a harsh mark into the skin just below your bellybutton, biting and licking intermittently. Your hands curl into the sheets and your head falls back, your breathing quickened into harsh pants in a matter of seconds. Fuck._

_You feel Clarke smirk against your skin, nosing at the mark that definitely won’t disappear for at least a week, and you snap your head up, cursing yourself for your lack of control around this utterly gorgeous woman you're lucky enough to call yours, currently situated between your legs. “Stop,” you command, and Clarke leans back immediately, blue eyes searching yours for any sign of discomfort. You smile reassuringly at her, dropping a hand down to her cheek to soothe her worries. “This isn’t about me, remember?” you smirk at her, and Clarke chuckles lowly before continuing her journey up your body._

_When she’s finally straddling your thighs you immediately grab her by the hips and pull her roughly against you. She lurches forward with a cry as her slick cunt presses firmly against your stomach, and your skin feels like it's on fire where her juices coat you. Clarke pants in your ear, whimpering quietly when you clench your abs against her.  
“I want you to work for it. Can you do that for me baby?” your warm breath leaves goosebumps in its trail, and Clarke mewls, her hips jerking in response to your request. When she doesn’t move you tighten your grip around her hips and pull her tighter against you before pushing her back, guiding her to work up a rhythm as she slowly grinds against your lower stomach. Clarke whimpers again as her slick arousal coats your stomach, her cunt sliding easily against your warm skin, and you feel your own breath growing harsher by the sensation._

_“That’s right baby, just like that. My good girl” you purr, trailing one hand up to tease her nipple as her hips quicken their pace. A particularly rough pinch sucks the breath right out of her lungs, and you smirk victoriously when her hands find their way to your breasts, kneading in time with the thrust of her hips. Your other hand snakes down to her ass, and Clarke moans lowly when you rake your nails over the soft flesh. She’s so close already._

_When the fingers on her ass slip downwards, the tips just barely dipping into her wetness, Clarke cries out and surges forward, leaning over you and grasping the rungs of the headboard in a white-knuckled grip. This change in positions leaves you with full access to her gorgeous breasts, and you waste no time as you take one of her sensitive nipples between your lips. Clarke’s breath chokes as you suck forcefully, and you can’t help the moan that ripples through you when you finally slip two fingers all the way inside her. She’s so fucking wet._

_It's not the easiest of positions; her thighs and ass thick enough that your hand just barely reaches, but you're still able to fully fuck her, deeply and thoroughly, and you groan against her breast as you feel her slickness running down your palm._

_“Oh, fuck!” Clarke sobs, her walls fluttering deliciously around your fingers. “Oh, fuck, Lexa, I’m gonna c-“ You bite down on her nipple rather viciously and pump your fingers, curling and twisting them, and the room goes silent expect for the wet sound of your fingers driving into her cunt. Clarke’s whole body is tense and unmoving, your face buried in her chest and your hand buried inside her, and you swirl your tongue while pulling her hips close to you, arching your back to grind your abs against her clit one last time, and then she’s coming. And oh, is she coming hard._

_Her sharp screams are muffled where she bites into the pillow above your head, and her hips jerk violently. A gush of wetness coats your skin where Clarke’s pulsating cunt is still rutting against your fingers, and slick thighs tremble on either side of your waist. Your wrist is hurting, but your pride certainly isn’t._

_It takes Clarke all of fifteen minutes to gather her senses again, still scrunched into the pillows and breathing heavily, and_ god, do you feel smug. _You keep your fingers buried inside her for several minutes, her walls still clenching around them with every slight movement, before you shimmy your way down the bed to lick her clean. Clarke barely manages to keep from collapsing on top of you, her knees and arms trembling with the effort. You start with your fingers, tilting your head upwards to watch her as you suck on them, loud enough for her to seek you out with her eyes, and she twitches and whimpers again when she sees you. You hum contentedly at her taste and let go of your fingers with a wet pop before sliding further down the bed to lick at her. She pulls her hips away as soon as your tongue flicks through her folds, protesting slightly, and you let her hover above you for a few moments, your warm breath tickling her skin._

_When her breathing slows down a bit you gently coax her hips down again, and she sighs sweetly when you clean her up, small kitten licks on her swollen outer lips, the insides of her thighs, and finally around her opening. A groan fills the room, and a small trickle of wetness hits your tongue, drawing a choked gasp from your lungs. You know she won’t be able to go for another round yet, but her taste drives you insane and you lick through her folds more forcefully, lapping up as much of the sweet juices as you can muster. When she finally manages to jerk her hips away again, whining a “too sensitive, babe”, you crawl back up towards the headboards and let her slump against you, her body scorching and slick against your own._

_“So… How’s that for a distraction?” you smirk, pulling your arms up to wrap them around her waist, holding her close. Clarke’s laugh is full and warm, and she fumbles with her hands before gripping the back of your neck and tugging you down for a hard kiss, her tongue deliciously wet against your own. “Baby, that was hands down the best orgasm I’ve ever had” she chuckles when your lips part. “I love it when you’re rough” her voice drops an octave, and you groan as her lips trail down your neck, sucking at your pulse point. Your hips jerk upwards of their own accord._

_Clarke’s body suddenly disappears from its place against you, and you open your eyes slowly in confusion, your lips forming into a pout. A chuckle from the other side of the room catches your attention, and when your eyes flick to her you practically cum on the spot. She’s so gloriously naked (no shit, you watched her undress half an hour ago, dumbass), and she’s leaning against the doorway, a deep smirk on her lips as she stares you down._  
_“Clarke, where are you going?” you whine, fully aware of how childish you’re being, but you’re so consumed with arousal you’re unable to act mature._  
_“I want to fuck you on the dining table” she shrugs nonchalantly, and you actually think you might die from spontaneous combustion. Your mouth falls open in a sharp gasp as she turns around and walks out of the room, and you watch her as she saunters down the hallway, turning her head to quirk her brow at you just before she rounds the corner. It takes you all of two seconds to gather your puddled mess of a brain and scramble to your feet, practically sprinting after her. When you round the corner she’s by the sink, greedily gulping down a glass of water. You move towards her, eager to feel her skin against yours again, but she stops you with an outstretched hand to you chest._

_“Face down on the table” she commands, and your knees almost buckle, the sharp throbbing between your legs almost enough to knock you on your ass. “Now” she growls when you don’t respond, and you manage to gather your senses (and you jaw from where it has dropped unceremoniously to the floor) just enough to turn around shakily and walk to the table, carefully bending at your waist to lean your torso against the cold surface of the big wooden table. Your hear her moan appreciatively, the glass in her hand clinking softly as she sets it down on the kitchen counter, and then there’s shuffling of feet as she slowly inches closer.  
“Fuck,” you pant, your skin on fire and your heart racing uncontrollably. Warm hands suddenly slide down your back; nails scratching against your skin, and you whimper when soft fingers dip below the waistline of your shorts. They stay there for a moment, teasing, and you’re about to voice your protest, but then Clarke tugs your shorts all the way down your long legs, and the cold air that hits you sends a violent shiver up your spine._

_“You’re so fucking wet” Clarke breathes from behind you, and two fingers trail lightly through your folds, gathering the obscene amount of wetness there. You gasp and buck your hips against them, but they disappear before you even have a chance at getting some friction going, and when you turn around to look at her she has her fingers all the way into her mouth. She’s suckling obscenely, clearly putting on a show for you, and oh god it’s working very well. “Is this all for me?” her voice is rough and low, and you clench around nothing. You honest to fucking god clench around nothing. The surprised gasp behind you confirms that Clarke saw, and before you can even begin to feel embarrassed, three fingers slip inside you without warning. You’re so wet there’s practically no resistance at all, and Clarke groans forcefully when you cry out and clench hard around her fingers._

_Clarke’s fingers aren’t as long as yours, but they’re thicker, definitely thicker. She’s filling you to the brim, and you’ve never been able to take her in this easily before. Your cunt suckles on them, the sounds obscene and, frankly, so fucking hot, and when she curls them against your front wall you’re reduced to a babbling mess of profanities._

_She pumps her fingers into you slowly at first, feeling your walls flutter around her fingers, moaning into your skin where she’s buried her face in your lower back. “You smell so fucking good,” she mouths against you, biting down on your hip, and you jerk hard, feeling the scorching heat deep in your stomach surge and expand, spreading through your veins and lighting your whole body on fire. You clench particularly hard around her fingers, and she moans high in her throat as she thrusts into you once, hard. You sob, scratching your nails against the surface desperately, and Clarke responds with another sharp thrust. She kicks your legs further apart and slides her unoccupied hand up your side and cups your breast roughly, pinching your nipple. The new angle of your legs lets her drive into you deeper than ever, and your toes curl and your breath catches as you’re hurled over the edge._

_Your whole body tenses almost painfully, and Clarke pumps into you fast and hard while a series of sharp cries rip up your throat. “Oh, f-fuck, Clark-“ Clarke thumbs at your clit while curling her fingers one last time, and then you’re hit by a wave so strong you think you might faint, your eyes rolling back into your head, and your legs give out beneath you. Clarke’s strong hips tether you to the table, and wave after wave floods through you as you tremble against the wooden surface, unable to catch your breath. You’re drooling, you’re able to register that much, and you’d be embarrassed if it weren’t for the fact that Clarke just fucked you into oblivion._

_Her fingers retract from inside you slowly, and you shiver as her fingertips brush against your clit, before you slump against the table, so spent you’re sure you could fall asleep just like this. Soft kisses trail up your back while sure hands hold you close, and you barely manage to mumble an “I love you so fucking much” before you doze off._

_You later wake up in bed with a warm body pressed snug against you under the warm covers, and you snort when you realize your dumb ass couldn’t manage to stay awake long enough to get up from the table (a table you’re 100% sure you’ll never be able to have dinner parties at anymore), and had to be carried by your girlfriend - your amazing, smart, funny, pretty girlfriend who happens to be much smaller than you and in much worse shape than you. Well, she should have seen it coming, really, what with the way she fucked you like it was the one thing she lived for._

_You feel yourself grow wet again, but the thick haze of sleep wins over, so you curl further into your girlfriend's hold and drift off with a small smile tugging at your lips._

_______

“Clarke?” you make your way back into the living room with two steaming mugs; the ones you bought on your road trip through Idaho. There’s a unicorn on each of them (well, technically one of them has two horns; you remember the exact moment Clarke had first exclaimed her dorky pun about her sexuality, how her cheeky grin had increased your fondness for her tenfold. “You get the unicorn because you’re my gay little nugget, and I get the bicorn because I’m bisexual and fierce as fuck!” “Clarke, you are literally the biggest nerd I know” “Shut up, you love me.” “That I definitely do, nerd.”), and you rush to set them down on the coffee table. In your concentration of trying not to burn your fingers off you almost don’t notice that Clarke isn’t in the room. 

“Clarke, baby?” you walk down the hallway, about to step into the bathroom to check if she’s in the shower, when you hear a weak “In here” called from the bedroom. You push the door open hesitantly, not sure if Clarke wants to be alone or not. She didn’t seem like she wanted to be earlier, did she? 

Your thoughts stop dead in their tracks as your eyes fall to the bed, and you gasp softly.  
Clarke is completely naked, soft skin on display as she lies on her stomach over the covers. Her legs are spread open invitingly, revealing a swollen, pink cunt, and your tongue darts out to lick your lips subconsciously. You take in the sight of her in all her glory for a few seconds before darting your eyes up to hers. She’s quiet, blinking up at you with a vulnerability and softness you rarely see in this gorgeous girl, but her pupils are blown and she’s panting softly through parted lips. She spreads her legs even wider for you; a silent plea, and you both shudder when her clit rubs against the covers. 

You walk towards her slowly, watch as she curls her fingers around the pillow in a tight grip, before climbing onto the bed and lying down beside her. “I’m here, love. I’ve got you.” You murmur into her neck as you rub your warm hands over her shoulders, her back, down her arms, soothing. You draw nonsensical patterns over the small of her back, on the ridges of her ribs, kissing her skin softly wherever you can reach, and soon she’s relaxing against you, a shuddering breath leaving her lips. “I’ve got you.” You repeat as you plant a final kiss to the back of her neck, before you trail down her body, your hands sure and steady as they smooth down her sides, softly squeezing her hips and the swell of her behind. You trail your fingers down the outer parts of her groin, and your breath rushes out of you all at once when your fingers find her cunt. She's _drenched_. Clarke’s whole body quakes, and you make gentle cooing noises to calm her, kissing softly against the top of her thighs, stroking her skin until she relaxes against the mattress again. 

“You are so beautiful.” You whisper in awe, and she sighs sweetly, her cunt pulsating visibly before you. Her juices are dripping down the insides of her thighs, and you tentatively reach out to gather some of it on your thumb, pulling it into your mouth to taste her. Clarke watches you as you swirl your tongue around it, and she’s expressing everything she can’t say with words, through her eyes. There’s trust and gratitude and so much love your heart swells.  
“I love you” you murmur before you bring your thumb back to her cunt, this time guiding it through her folds, feather light, gathering her wetness. She’s doesn’t have to respond for you to know she’s saying it back – it’s in the way her skin prickles wherever you touch her, in the way a gush of wetness seeps out and covers your fingers, in the way she tilts her hips back every so slightly to meet you halfway. 

You circle your thumb around her clit slowly, testing her sensitivity, reveling in the way a shudder runs up her spine, a soft gasp rushing out of her.  
“Is this good?” you whisper, and she nods weakly, eyes scrunched closed and eyebrows furrowed. She whimpers when you bring your other hand up to tease her entrance with your index finger, gently prodding and circling the tight ring of muscle, never dipping further in than the first joint. You murmur sweet words of assurance and adoration as you stroke her clit, coaxing out sighs and shudders with every swipe of your thumb, and then you slowly sink your finger into her. She’s tight and hot, and her walls flutter furiously around you as you gently crook your finger while swiping over her clit. 

Clarke sobs quietly as she clenches around you, her body going rigid as her orgasm washes over her, and you watch her intently as she rides it out, whispering encouraging words and “I love you’s” and kissing her skin until she finally slumps against the covers. 

You pull out of her slowly and crawl up the bed to gently guide her under the covers with you. She curls into you, clutching you tightly against her, and you stroke her hair and kiss her forehead as she cries silently into your neck. You hold her until she’s warm and pliant against you; her breathing evening out, and you let her nap for a half hour before you circle your arms around her waist and pepper her face with soft kisses until she’s giggling and squirming in your hold. Her smile is back and, even though you know the fight with her mother will stay on her mind for quite some time, you know this is exactly what she needs. 

“Thank you,” she whispers against your lips, her eyes shining, and you kiss her softly. She sighs against your lips, and you fall for her all over again. 

You reluctantly release your hold on her and pull yourself out of bed, chuckling at her sounds of protest, before walking over to the closet and pulling out your comfiest clothes. You help her tug on your Harvard hoodie, the one you know she loves because it smells like you, and laugh as she eagerly tugs on the sleeping shorts and fuzzy socks you bought for her last Christmas. You put on some sweats and a loose knitted sweater, and hold her hand snug in yours as you guide her to the couch, wrapping her in blankets and putting on her favorite season of Parks and Recreation before going into the kitchen to pour out the now cold tea. When you return with two fresh mugs of hot cocoa she’s half asleep again, and you smile stupidly at the sight. 

“Clarke, there’s no room for me on the couch. You have to move, love.” She grumbles when you tug at the blanket. “But I’m comfy.” She pouts, not opening her eyes once. “Clarke.” When there’s no response, you lift her in your arms, earning a surprised yelp in response, before settling back down on the couch. Clarke instantly snuggles into you lap, shoving a hand under you sweater to press her palm against your abs, and you snort when she sighs contentedly. She kisses you jaw and almost instantly falls asleep, and you hold her close the rest of the night, dozing off to the sound of the TV and her soft breathing. 


End file.
